


In Awe

by ancient2new



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is thankful<br/>I can't write summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Be Kind, i am a Virgin.
> 
> One of the best things about the Queen+Adam Lambert Tour, besides the Music and Sexy Adam ofc. were the Looks of joy and fun and exitement on the faces of the Band.  
> I was writing from Brian' s POV because his face was often the best to see in the Videos and Live (besides Adam) and he also often was just grining and shaking his head, disbelieving what just happend.  
> JMO of course.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did this marvelous Boy really just sing that notes? So clear and strong just like i always wanted to hear it done. Beautiful my Boy, just beautiful to hear this song come alive again, your voice just breaks my heart.  
Now you are smiling at me, your eyes twinkling with joy and the high of Music. Thank you for giving this old man this wonderful gift. Thank you for making our Music come alive again.

These concerts with you, singing our songs, refreshing them, renewing them each and every concert again, for the first time since Freddie, bringing all of us to live again makes me shed all those years that passed and feel young again.  
I glance to my mates, Roger is glowing with joy and fun, Spike and Neil are laughing full of exitement and Rog's Boy can barely contain himself. And you my dear Boy, you shine so bright like all my beloved stars together.  
Thank you for let us listening to you Soul when you sing and bring us back the joy of touring.


End file.
